


Don't Judge

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Cheating, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, toilet paper pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: “So what are you flying to LA for?”“Why, to kill my boyfriend of course.”Where Jaehyun finds himself seated next to a murderer in an airplane flight.





	Don't Judge

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is. I wrote the summary first and boom this happened.

                It was merely an attempt to strike up conversation.

                From the way Jung Jaehyun’s seatmate on SM Airlines batted his eyelashes normally, it seemed like the notion of murdering someone was an everyday thing. Like a mother buying fruits. Like a child going to school. _Oh yeah, I’m just flying halfway across the world to commit homicide but before that do you think the chicken in this airline meal would be roasted or grilled?_

                “I… uh…” Jaehyun stuttered, leaning back in his cheap economy seat. “You mean figuratively, right?”

                “I haven’t decided yet.” The man sitting beside him by the window said. “I could slit his throat but that would leave a lot of blood. I’m torn between watching him suffer slowly and doing him the kind thing by ensuring he dies painlessly.”

                “Well,” Jaehyun chuckled nervously and awkwardly. “I’m sure keeping him alive would be better. He is your boyfriend after all.”

                “That’s what he thinks.” The man shrugged. An air stewardess started handing out earphones for the cross-Pacific flight. Jaehyun tinkered with the in-flight entertainment menu.

                “Don’t you hate it when they don’t update their in-flight entertainment? I mean we have all seen Zootopia only a few million times, right?” Jaehyun tried again, shifting his tone to sound more cheerful.

                “I guess.” The man simply plugged in his earphones and shifted on his side, leaning a little more to face the window instead of Jaehyun. Jaehyun shrugged. Might as well. Maybe murderers need to be brood before they kill their loved ones.

**************************

                Jaehyun loves going to Los Angeles. It’s one of his favourite cities. Good food, great sights, and he has a lot of friends there. Johnny and Ten already decided to take Jaehyun camping and he was looking forward to seeing his college friends.

                Flying however, was really a pain in the ass, literally. Economy seats on SM Airlines was unbearable, and the old lady next to him by the aisle snoring loudly didn’t make it any better. Jaehyun scarfed down the last of his in-flight dessert. It was pudding, kind of soggy so it was more mushy than pudding-like. He turned to his other seat mate, whose meal was untouched, and arms crossed, looking out the window. Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice the sparkly silver band on his right finger.

                “That’s a lovely ring.” Jaehyun said.

                “Hmph?” the man responded groggily. “Oh thanks.”

                “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

                “No no.” he shook his head. He reached for his ring and took it off. “Here, you can have it.”

                Jaehyun nearly squirted mushy pudding through his nose. “Oh god no. I can’t do that.”

                “I insist.” He stuffed the ring in Jaehyun’s hand. “You would be doing me a favour.”

                The ring was even more beautiful up close. Tiny diamonds were carefully encrusted in the band, and inside was a beautiful engraving layer.

                “DY.” Jaehyun read.

                “That’s my name. Doyoung.” The previous owner answered. “You can pawn it or something. I’m sure it will turn a nice profit.”

                “Is this from your boyfriend?”

                Doyoung nodded. “For our third anniversary.”

                “That’s sweet.” _And expensive._

                “It’s a matching pair. He has one. If he even wears it anymore.”

                “What’s his name?”

                “Daniel.” Doyoung answered. “He used to say our names matched. DY. DN. Two D’s.”

                “He sounds like a romantic.”

                Doyoung just curled his lips into a vague smile.

                “Why do you want to kill your boyfriend?”

                “Because he cheated. Correction, is cheating.”

                “Maybe it’s some sort of misunderstanding.”

                “It’s not.” Doyoung said. “He is. I know he is.”

                “How can you be so sure?”

                “I’ve got eyes in LA.” Doyoung narrowed his eyes into slits. Doyoung’s eyes were beautiful, almond-shaped pearls of brown. The way they arched reminded Jaehyun of a cat, sleek yet soft and careful.

                “That’s terrible.”

                “It is.” Doyoung nodded. A quiet silence enveloped the cabin, except for the snores of Old Lady Next Door and the plane’s engine outside.

                “How are you going to kill him?”

                “I don’t know.” Doyoung shrugged. “I guess I’ll know once I see him.”

                “You could hit him with a vase.”

                “Or push him till he falls down the stairs.”

                “Poison him. It’s easier.” Jaehyun chuckled.

                “Cleaner too.” Doyoung grinned slightly. “Less blood to clean.”

                “True. It’s always better without blood.”

                “Less likely to leave behind evidence too.” Doyoung nodded. “I don’t need the police sniffing around my ass. They came for the bitter boyfriend. They always do.”

                The two of them sniggered quietly. Jaehyun leaned back in his seat, pulling the blanket up his chest. Doyoung did the same thing and the two of them were leaning back face to face.

                “How long have you two been together?”

                “Four years. You?”

                “Single.” Jaehyun said. “My last relationship was two years ago.”

                “Good for you.” Doyoung smiled for the first time that whole flight. “Once I kill Daniel I’ll be single too.”

                “Join the club. We have lunch at the Hilton Hotel on Wednesdays.” Jaehyun joked.

                There was a brief flash of sadness in Doyoung’s eyes. Jaehyun was about to probe him when Doyoung flipped his hand out from under his blanket. “How long will you be in LA?”

                “Two weeks. I’m going to see my friends. You?”

                “Only four days. Two to commit my murder, two to see my friends.”

                “Shouldn’t you leave the country immediately after you murder someone?”

                “I want to see him first.” Doyoung shook his head. “I want to see how happy he is.”

                “Why?”

                “Because some part of me hopes he would be miserable without me.” Doyoung shifted in his place. “But obviously he isn’t.”

                The way Doyoung curled himself up in his seat wasn’t exactly murderer-behaviour. If anything, Jaehyun thought that Doyoung wasn’t a murderer. He was just a broken-hearted man.

                Or a broken-hearted murderer. Nobody said those two had to be exclusive.

                Jaehyun couldn’t decide which was scarier, sitting next to a murderer or watching his eyelashes fall shut and his pretty pink lips glisten in the airline cabin.

**********************

                The plane was about to land in twenty minutes, and Jaehyun could feel the plane’s slow descent in the belly of his stomach. The old lady has woken up and was now engrossed in her crossword puzzle. Doyoung was still fast asleep in his seat. The ring he had given Jaehyun was tucked safely in his pocket, and Jaehyun kept debating on what to do with it.

                _Should I return it? Of course I do, that’s the right thing to do but he gave it to me. Insisted actually. Would it be rude if I say no and returned it? Which is ruder, keeping or returning it? But if I pawned it I could get a nice sum of money, maybe get some new furniture for my apartment or put it towards that Swedish vacation I was planning. But it’s stealing!! Is it stealing if someone gives something to you? Am I…_

                “Daniel…” Doyoung mumbled in his sleep, shifting his position. Doyoung had been mumbling Daniel’s name for the tenth time now. This was the broodiest murderer Jaehyun has ever met (not that he has ever met one). He figured that if he was murdering someone he wouldn’t mumble his victim’s name in his sleep. He would be trying to figure out if he could bury the body in his backyard without the dogs coming to dig it up.

                “Doyoung?”

                “Hmmm….”

                “You should get up, we’re landing soon.”

                Doyoung yawned, sitting up with his hair sticking up in awkward directions. His eyes were half-shut and his clothes were wrinkled.

                “I should wash up.”

                Jaehyun made space for him as Doyoung stumbled across to head to the bathroom. With the seat empty Jaehyun felt like he finally had some room to himself. Doyoung’s phone was on his seat and Jaehyun looked down in curiosity. His lockscreen wallpaper was a picture of him and another man, cuddling up against him, of whom Jaehyun can only assume to be Daniel.

                “Is that Daniel?” Jaehyun asked when Doyoung returned.

                “Yeah.”

                “He’s very handsome.”

                “He is.” Doyoung sniffed, unlocking his phone and pulling out some more pictures to show him. Daniel was tall (very tall because he was taller than Doyoung, and Doyoung and Jaehyun were almost the same height), dirty blonde hair with a Cheshire cat grin and two dimples near his chin. He just seemed like a typical boy next door, the kind who goes to play basketball instead of doing their homework. The kind who climbs trees, breaks their arm and goes back to climbing trees with only one arm. The really dumb but lovable kind.

                “How did you meet him?”

                “I was a vocal instructor and the music company he was working in. He teaches dance while I teach music.”

                “You’re a teacher?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded. “What a coincidence! I’m a teacher too!”

                “Really?” Doyoung’s eyes sparkled for the first time. “What do you teach?”

                “Elementary school. I teach English and math.”

                “No way!” Doyoung smiled. “I teach kids too!”

                “This is amazing!” Jaehyun said. “But if you are still teaching, what’s Daniel doing in LA?”

                “He found a job in LA as a choreographer and dance trainer.” Doyoung said. “He was going to get his bearings right before sending for me.”

                “You mean you were going to move to LA? Before… you know…”

                “Yeah.” Doyoung put his phone away, but not before taking one last glance at his victim. “I don’t think I would be welcomed in LA anymore after this.”

                “You’re not seriously going to kill him right?”

                “Who’s going to stop me?”

                “Well…his lover for one thing. Not you, I mean…the other one.” Jaehyun said. “And besides, killing him won’t make you feel better. You obviously still care for him, I heard you mumbling his name in your sleep several times now.”

                “I did?” Doyoung rubbed his face, clearly embarrassed. There was a faint pink glow on his cheeks, making him look absolutely adorable.

                “Plus you don’t look…”

                “I don’t look like I’m going to kill someone?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Never judge a person by their image.” Doyoung said. “I could very easily stab a knife in him and you would never tell.”

                “Would you? Really?”

                Doyoung didn’t answer because the plane begun it’s landing sequence. With the seats and window shade pulled up, Doyoung and Daniel fastened their seatbelts as sunny LA came into view.

                “Killing him won’t erase or forgive what he has done to you.” Jaehyun practically sprinted after Doyoung, pulling his suitcase behind him until he caught up with him as they walked to the baggage claim. “It’ll just cause pain to the ones who love him.”

                “What about my pain?” Doyoung snapped, not angrily in a scary way, but more of a demanding manner. “Who’s going to compensate for that?”

                “Uhm…well…”

                “I suppose I’ll have to just deal with the broken heart he gave me? Is that it?”

                “You will have to either way. Killing him won’t change that. Imagine having a broken heart and a dead body to deal with.”

                “If I set fire to his house there won’t be a body.”

                “Okay, then imagine a broken heart and a guilty conscience.”

                “You don’t know what I’m going through.” Doyoung sighed, pulling the rest of his luggage and setting them on the cart. “You don’t know the agony, the betrayal, the sheer torture I went through, worrying about him and realizing he betrayed me. He betrayed my trust and took advantage of my love and support.”

                “Okay, I get that.” Jaehyun said. “I just…I just don’t think it would be worth it. It would make you a murderer, and why spend your life being marked as a criminal over a douchebag?”

                “I won’t know if I will until I see him.” Doyoung said. “I might get too angry and just push him off the balcony.”

                “That’s good.” Jaehyun shrugged. ‘At least you can mask that off as an accident.”

                Doyoung clicked his tongue and he chuckled. The two of them entered the arrival terminal and Jaehyun could see Johnny and Ten in a distance, holding up signs that said _WELCOME JEFFREY_ and Jaehyun face-palmed in embarrassment.

                “I thought your name was Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

                “It is. It’s just Johnny’s lame joke.” Jaehyun sighed, shaking his head. “Well, it looks like we part here.”

                “I guess.”

                “Where are you going?”

                “Grabbing a cab to my friend’s place.”

                “What about Daniel?”

                “He doesn’t know I’m here.”

                _Of course he doesn’t. The murderer would never ring up his victim and say ‘hey I’m coming to kill you’. Stupid stupid question._

                “Okay well, if you need anything,” Jaehyun quickly scribbled his number on a napkin he stole from the plane with a pen he kept his pocket. “This is my American number. Just call or text.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung pocketed the napkin carefully. “Are you sure you want to be an accomplice to a murderer?”

                “If I can stop him does it still count?”

                Doyoung scoffed, but the way he curled his lips suggested he wasn’t repulsed by the idea. “Thanks again.”

                They waved each other goodbye and Jaehyun headed back to the embarrassing WELCOME JEFFREY sign. He gave Johnny and Ten a hug but the first thing they asked was “Who is Mr. Tall, Handsome and Broody you were talking to?”

                Jaehyun sighed deeply.

**********************

                If Jaehyun told him that he was instantly (okay maybe not instantly, more like…gradually across a 12 hour flight) attracted to a stranger he met on the plane, he was going to hear Johnny and Ten nag and nag and nag and laugh about it for two whole weeks, so he kept it short:

  1. Doyoung was his seatmate.
  2. Doyoung was travelling to LA to see his boyfriend.
  3. That’s it.



 

“He was cute though.” Ten teased as Johnny drove their car back to their shared house, with Jaehyun’s luggage in the back. “Is he going to call you?”

                “I have no clue.” Jaehyun shrugged. “Does it matter? We just met each other. I hardly know him, and plus he’s not single.”

                “You said his boyfriend was cheating on him.”

                “So? I’m not about to play rebound for somebody here to play Let’s Cut The Asshole’s Dick.” Jaehyun clamped his lips so that he wouldn’t mention Doyoung’s impending (and non-existent) murder intention.

                “But he’s cute, and you like him, I know you.” Johnny grinned. “You do that thing when you like someone.”

                “Do what?”

                “Your ears get red.” Ten said, “And they looked like fire hydrants from where we were standing.” He and Johnny practically bowled over in laughter and Jaehyun shrunk himself down in his seat shyly.

                “Oh shut up.”

                “Awww, our baby Jae is getting shy.” Ten teased. “I wish you could see him Johnny, he looks so adorable.”

                “We raised our son right.” Johnny chuckled.

                “I am not a baby and stop talking to each other like that.” Jaehyun spat. “And you’re not my parents.”

                “You’re just jealous because you haven’t had sex in a while.” Ten rolled his eyes. “Especially since you don’t get out of the house at all.”

                “We’re taking you out clubbing.” Johnny said. “You’ll go there, get a guy or a girl to grind on your lap, stick dollar bills in their underwear and you’re going to be happy.”

                “I seriously don’t…”

                “Do you think if we pay Minseok extra we could get a private room to ourselves?” Ten asked Johnny.

                “Maybe. I’ll check with him. Does Jongin just dance for girls or does he grind on guys too?”

                Jaehyun rolled his eyes and turned to face the window, watching LA flicker by in the fast moving car. He saw a movie poster on one of the billboards, where a woman was holding a gun to a man’s head, poised and ready to shoot.

                He imagined Doyoung holding a gun to Daniel’s head, but he couldn’t imagine the trigger going off.

**********************

                With some effort, Jaehyun managed to convince Johnny and Ten NOT to call the strip club and book strippers (which was way harder than it looked when Jaehyun saw a picture of Jongin and Sehun on the club’s flyers). Instead, they agreed to head over to the local bar after dinner. They spent hours chatting and laughing as Johnny and Ten talked about their renovation experience at home.

                “Mr. I Think I Know Everything thought it would be a good idea to fix the broken doorknob himself.” Ten rolled his eyes. “He took the hammer, missed his aim and hit his own thumb. Started screaming in pain and had to be in bed all day for a sore thumb.”

                “What are you thinking?” Jaehyun shook his head, reaching for his beer. “You know you are useless with tools.”

                “It was a broken doorknob.” Johnny defended himself. “I wasn’t going to pay some dude to fix something so small.”

                “I ended up calling him anyways.” Ten snapped. “I had to pay a repairman and my boyfriend was whining and moaning in bed.”

                “Shouldn’t you be used to that by now?” Jaehyun narrowly dodged Ten’s slap on his arm as Johnny laughed off his embarrassment. The night continued with more drinks and laughter. Just then, Jaehyun heard a familiar voice.

                “Jaehyun?”

                “Doyoung?” Jaehyun was surprised to see Doyoung standing a few feet away from him, just beyond the bar entrance. He stood up to walk over to him, and realized he wasn’t alone.

                “Jaehyun, these are my friends Sicheng, Yuta, Taeil and Taeyong.” Doyoung said, pointing to each of his friends.

                “Nice to meet you all. These are mine, Johnny and Ten.”

                “Doyoung,” Yuta wriggled his eyebrows playfully. “You didn’t tell us Jaehyun was so handsome.”

                Doyoung slapped Yuta’s arm and scowled at him. Jaehyun froze midway and thought _he has been talking about me?!_

                “Why don’t you all join us?” Johnny said, shifting a little at their booth. “The more the merrier!”

                “Are you guys celebrating something?” Ten asked.

                “We’re liberating something.” Taeyong said, pulling a chair to join them. “We are taking Doyoung out from his hellhole of misery and reintroducing him to life.”

                “You know, the one where you drink, sleep, eat, fuck and get over your douchebag ex.” Taeil shrugged.

                “I haven’t broken up with him yet.” Doyoung said.

                “As far as we’re concerned, he is history.” Sicheng poured himself a glass of beer. “When I saw Mr. Tiny Dick holding hands with Ong Seongwoo, that was the day he died for me.”

                “Does he really have a tiny dick?” Ten asked.

                Doyoung wanted to answer but Yuta cut him off “He must have, considering he didn’t have the balls to breakup with Doyoung first before he cheated.”

                The entire table roared with laughter.

**********************

                “Why are you sitting here?” Jaehyun asked, placing the empty glasses down at the bar.

                “I just wanted to get away from the noise for a bit.” Doyoung said.

                “I know.” Jaehyun grimaced. “I’m so sorry about Ten’s drunken singing. I also don’t know how he knows the lyrics to Man’s Not Hot in Thai.”

                “It’s not that.” Doyoung laughed, trying to hide his smile behind his hands. It occurred to Jaehyun that he has never really seen Doyoung smile, or at least smile that widely before. He really does have a big, happy grin.

                “I take it you haven’t seen him yet.”

                “My friends don’t want me to go over.” Doyoung said. “They think it’s not the right time yet.”

                “That’s true. You ought to have fun for a bit.”

                “What, like go to Disneyland before I run him over with my car?”

                “Is that how you’re going to do it? Run him over?”

                “I could…but the only car I have access to is Taeyong’s, and he’s such a stickler for cleanliness.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “I get something as tiny as a hairline scratch and he screams like it’s the end of the world. If I bring back blood, there’s going to be another dead body. Mine.”

                The two of them laughed loudly. Jaehyun turned to see the rest of their friends laughing about something, probably Johnny and his parrot impression, which Jaehyun never did find funny.

                “It’s strange how they get along together so fast.”

                “That’s what alcohol will do to you. Blurs the vision and your conscience.” Doyoung chuckled.

                “You sound like you’re talking from experience.”

                “My first time with Daniel.” Doyoung mused, lips curling upwards. “We were both insanely drunk. He bumped his head trying to take off my pants and I nearly died trying to suck him off.”

                “So he doesn’t really have a tiny dick?”

                Doyoung laughed and laughed, slapping his hand against the counter. His laugh was melodious, with a honey-like sound coming from his lips. Jaehyun started laughing with him too.

                “We were so drunk and we had a massive hangover the next day. Daniel said he couldn’t remember having sex with me.”

                “So what happened?”

                “He asked me to have sex with him again to ‘refresh his memory’.” Doyoung rolled his eyes dramatically, smiling rather fondly at the memory. “I swear he must have planned this.”

                “Seems like it worked perfectly.”

                “It did.” Doyoung sighed. “Son of a bitch had me wrapped around his little pinky for years.”

                “Using alcohol is such a cheap trick.” Jaehyun waved his hand carelessly. “If it were me I would make him beg me to sleep with him.”

                “Now look who’s talking from experience.” Doyoung wriggled his eyebrows. “You’re that smooth huh?”

                “No, I’m just not a douche.”

                “That, I agree.” Doyoung raised his glass and the two of them clinked it in a toast. They spent a few more hours chatting about work, their family, what they do in Korea. Jaehyun was in the midst of telling Doyoung a childhood story when a hand slapped his back and he yelped in pain.

                “OW!!! Johnny!!!”

                “Let’s go man.” He winked.

                “To where? It’s not even midnight.”

                “We’re going on a revenge mission.” Taeyong chuckled, body swaying a little and obviously not sober. “We’re going to get that son of a bitch.”

                “Who?” Doyoung asked.

                “Your son of a bitch.” Sicheng pushed Doyoung’s shoulder, giggling like a mad man. “You know, the one who’s stuffing his tiny dick in somebody else’s flat ass.”

                “Sicheng! You naughty boy!!” Yuta crowed loudly. “Let me wash that dirty mouth of yours!”

                “Oh no no no no!!!” Doyoung stopped Yuta as he practically lunged on Sicheng to give him a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. “We’re in public!”

                “What are we doing?!” Jaehyun didn’t even have time to argue as Ten dragged him out of the bar and Johnny handed his card to the bartender.

                “We’re going to toilet paper Daniel’s house and spray paint his car.” Taeil murmured.

                “But I…”

                “Oh shut up.” Taeyong rolled his eyes dramatically and slapped Doyoung’s back. “Quit trying to play a saint here. The asshole deserved it and we’re going to get him.”

                “But first, we need to grab a few things.” Johnny said, opening the car for everyone to squeeze in.

                “Like what?” Jaehyun asked as he was shoved into the back by Ten.

                “Toilet paper and a dead fish.”

**********************

                “Is it just me, or is it really hot in here?” Taeyong moaned, feeling sweat beads down his neck.

                “We’re 8 people in a 5-person car.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s hot.”

                “I didn’t know Yuta was such a good kisser.” Taeyong said, watching Yuta and Sicheng make out in the back seat. “That’s some incredible tongue work.”

                “No wonder that window is fogging.” Johnny said, squinting at his rear-view mirror. “Could you tell them to cut it out? I can’t see anything!”

                Doyoung gladly dug his fingernails into Yuta’s side and the young man yelped, stopping his tongue work for a while.

                “Here we are!” Taeil said. “That’s his house!”

                Daniel’s house was a two-storey unit with a small garage painted white. The lights were off so obviously the tenants were asleep. They exited from the car and Doyoung saw a familiar sight on the porch.

                “That’s his skateboard.” He pointed, talking to Jaehyun. “He never leaves without it.”

                “Get the toilet paper guys.” Ten said, opening up the boot and ripping the package open. “It’s time to wipe this shit.”

                “I don’t think this was in your plan to murder Daniel.” Jaehyun said, handing Doyoung a toilet paper roll.

                “No.” Doyoung laughed. “But it’s a good start.”

                There was a lot of work to toilet paper the whole house. Johnny and Jaehyun threw the rolls into trees and pulled them to the porch. Sicheng and Taeyong spray painted Daniel’s baby blue car with pictures of dicks. Doyoung, Taeil and Yuta dragged the rolls across the ground while Ten wrapped a frozen fish in parchment paper and wrote SUCK THIS with a gold Sharpie.

                The commotion soon woke the house up. Taeil spotted the lights in the second floor turning on and he pointed at while screaming “HE’S UP!!! HE’S UP!!!”

                Any normal human being should be running away, but this gang was definitely anything BUT in their right mind. Somebody opened the window to yell at them “What the fuck are you doing?!!?!”

                “Treating you like the shit you are Daniel!!” Taeyong tried to throw a toilet paper core at him but he missed and the core fell a few feet away from him. “You see him!” he pointed at Doyoung. “Your boyfriend is back! The one you made a promise to!”

                “Doyoung.” Daniel stood at the window, half-dressed and hair messy. He just stood there. Like a rock. He was looking at Doyoung.

                And Doyoung just looked back at him.

                “Don’t you ever talk to him again.” Ten growled. “He is done with you.” Ten raised a middle finger and Johnny joined him. Soon, almost everyone raised their middle finger, in solidarity with the man who was hurt the most. Even Jaehyun couldn’t resist to flip him off.

                Doyoung didn’t do anything. He just stared at Daniel.

                “Let’s go.” The group started heading back to the car. Jaehyun pulled Doyoung back as they piled into Johnny’s car. The gang cheered and cheered as they left the neighbourhood, feeling proud of what they have done.

                “Now we can really celebrate!!” Taeyong whooped.

                “You know what this calls for?” Johnny asked, looking at his rear-view mirror. Yuta caught his eye he smirked naughtily.

                “STRIP CLUB!!!”

**********************

                “Jesus fucking Christ.” Jaehyun muttered to himself as the gang stood in line to enter the club. Yuta and Sicheng were whispering to each other, Johnny had his hand tucked in Ten’s back pocket and Taeyong and Taeil were busy laughing about something. “Can’t we just go home?”

                “Come on, it’ll be fun!” Ten nudged him. “We owe you a lap dance anyways.”

                “Forget it. Let’s just go.” Jaehyun said. “The line isn’t moving anyways.”

                “Don’t be a part pooper.” Taeyong said. “We just succeeded our revenge mission! Lighten up!”

                Obviously his friends were far too drunk to care. Maybe Doyoung would want to go home. He turned around to find that Doyoung was no longer at his side.

                “Doyoung?” Jaehyun left the queue and went back down the road. “Doyoung? Doyoung?”

                He found Doyoung, sitting at the bus stop, with his ankles crossed and his head down.

                “Doyoung?”

                “Is it our turn?” Doyoung asked, lifting his head and rubbing his nose.

                “Not by a long shot.” Jaehyun said, sitting down next to him. “Oh no. You’re crying.”

                “No I’m not.” Doyoung lied, sniffing harder.

                “Then what do you call that? Eye sweat?”

                Doyoung laughed out almost painfully, lips scrunched downward as he buried his face in his hands. Jaehyun put a hand on his back in comfort.

                “Did you see him? The way he looked at me?” Doyoung said, breath hitching as tears streamed down his face.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “It was as if he didn’t recognize me. His gaze was so cold, so distant.” Doyoung cried. “I kept staring at him to see if I could find something. A sign of regret, or shock, or even some warmth. Nothing.”

                Jaehyun felt every broken sob, every tear and every choke as if it was his own. Doyoung lifted his head.

                “I don’t know him anymore.”

                Jaehyun couldn’t offer words of comfort or solace, so instead he held Doyoung close and let his tears stain his shirt.

**********************

                Jaehyun had clearly underestimated just how fast Johnny and Ten had connected with Doyoung and his friends. After a night of toilet papers, dead fish and naked people grinding against one another, Jaehyun was surprised when Ten suggested they all go for dinner together. With Doyoung nonetheless.

                Jaehyun was waiting. Waiting for the time when Doyoung would kill Daniel. Waiting for either to police to investigate him as one of the last few people who saw Daniel alive, or waiting for Doyoung to call him and say ‘hey, I need someone to help me clean up the blood’.

                Either he was really looking forward to Daniel’s death, or he just really wanted to see Doyoung again.

                “I honestly can’t believe anyone would hurt Doyoung.” Ten said, stirring his cup of tea as they sat around watching Netflix. “He has just been the nicest person to us.”

                “He is.” Jaehyun nodded.

                “No wonder you want to get in his pants so badly.”

                Jaehyun nearly knocked his cup over and Ten laughed at him. “Got you.”

                “Stop doing that.” He sighed. “I do not want to get in his pants. I don’t even know him that well.”

                “Then why are you looking at your phone constantly?” Ten asked. “Are you waiting for him to call you?”

                “I’m just checking the time.”

                “Yeah yeah.” Ten rolled his eyes. “And Johnny keeps a roll of tissue next to his laptop to ‘clean the screen’.”

                Jaehyun sneered at his friend and tossed his phone aside, hoping to distract himself with some TV. A few hours later, the door bell rang and Jaehyun went to answer it. Standing on the porch was Kim Doyoung, hands tucked in his leather jacket and rocking on his heels.

                “Doyoung?” Jaehyun dropped his jaw in surprise. “How did you find me?”

                “I asked Johnny for the address last night.” Doyoung said. “Can you come with me?”

                “What for?”

                “I’m doing it.”

                “Oh.” Jaehyun grabbed his phone and wallet. “How…how are you going to do it?”

                “I don’t know.” Doyoung said. “But no matter what happens, you’ll be there for me, right?”

                “Of course.”

                “Come home before midnight my little Cinderella!!” Johnny yelled from inside the house and Jaehyun cringed in horror. “Remember,” he poked his head out and winked. “Keep both feet on the ground.”

                Jaehyun nearly slammed the door on Johnny’s head.

**********************

                “I just realized something.” Jaehyun said as they got out of the taxi in front of Daniel’s house. “We don’t have a plan.”

                “I’m going to just wing it.” Doyoung said. “Daniel won’t put his guard up with me. It’ll be an easy strike.”

                “Seongwoo could be inside.” Jaehyun said. “What do I do with the witness?”

                “Kill him too.”

                “Fine.” Jaehyun nodded. “I was thinking about blackmail and then I remembered I don’t know him.”

                “Okay then.” Doyoung breathed. “Here goes.” He pressed his finger on the doorbell and even Jaehyun started shaking nervously. Another man answered the door instead.

                “Yes?” he had black hair, angular facial structures and deep eyes.

                “I’m looking for Kang Daniel.”

                “One second,” he said. “Niellie!!!! Someone is here for you!”

                “Doyoung.” Daniel came to the door in a few seconds and the other man, who Jaehyun can only presume to be Seongwoo, started widening his pupils in surprise. Obviously he has never met Doyoung and certainly didn’t expect him to show up. “Come in.”

                “This is my friend Jaehyun.”

                “Nice to meet you two.” _Sorry I’ll have to kill you._

                “When did you arrive?” Daniel asked.

                “Two days ago.” Doyoung said. “We need to talk.”

                Daniel motioned to a smaller study room next to the living room. Doyoung looked at Jaehyun for a bit and he almost looked like he was about to pee in his pants. _Apparently murderers get nervous too._

                Once the two of them went in, it looked like it was Seongwoo’s turn to pee in his pants. “You’ve never met him huh?” Jaehyun asked.

                “No.” Seongwoo shook his head. “Was that…was it him two nights ago? With the toilet paper?”

                “It was us.” For some reason Jaehyun wanted to share the credit for decorating somebody’s house in toilet paper and delivering a dead fish.

                “I knew Daniel’s past would come back to haunt him.”

                “Is it really the past when you haven’t gotten over it?” Jaehyun mumbled, setting himself down on the couch a few feet away from Seongwoo. “You knew he wasn’t single?”

                Seongwoo nodded.

                “Why?” Jaehyun didn’t need to elaborate for Seongwoo to know exactly what he was asking about.

                “The heart wants what it wants.” He answered. Jaehyun couldn’t really argue with that, because if that statement wasn’t true, he would be anywhere but in the house where a murder was potentially going to happen.

                “They might be a while. Can I make you something to drink?” Seongwoo asked, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to play host.

                “Sure.” _Last drink before I kill you._

                They waited for another hour. Seongwoo pretending to be washing the dishes while Jaehyun just sat around watching the clock. The door of the small room opened and Daniel walked out with Doyoung behind him.

                “Doyoung, are you okay?” Jaehyun stood up and walked to him.

                “Yeah.” Doyoung nodded. He turned back to Daniel. “I better be going.”

                “Okay.” Daniel smiled politely, giving Doyoung a small hug. Seongwoo rushed to his side, as if to double check if Daniel was really alive.

                “You didn’t kill him?” Jaehyun asked once they were out of the house.

                “I decided not to.” Doyoung shrugged. “Like you said, it wouldn’t be worth it.”

                “Damn it.” Jaehyun clicked his tongue. “Just when I figured out where they kept their shovel.”

                Doyoung laughed loudly as they walked down Daniel’s neighbourhood.

                “What did you two talk about?”

                “Us.” Doyoung said. “I asked him why he did what he did, he said it just happened.”

                “Did you find the answer you were hoping for?”

                “I don’t think there is any way you can justify cheating.” Doyoung shrugged. “But I had to hear him say it.”

                “Say what?”

                “Say he was sorry. I think…I think that was what I needed most.”

                “Well I was talking to Seongwoo,” Jaehyun said. “And I can tell they really have something special. It was probably right you didn’t kill Daniel. We’d have to kill Seongwoo too and he makes a nice cup of tea.”

                The two of them laughed as they waited for an Uber by the bus station. “Hey,” Doyoung said, turning to Jaehyun. “You know I wasn’t really going to kill him, right?”

                “Of course.” Jaehyun grinned. “You know that even if you did say that, you would never have the heart to do it, right?”

                Doyoung bit his lip and shook his head. “You think you know me.”

                “Why? Am I wrong?”

                Doyoung lifted the edges of his lips into a small smile. “No.”

                It really took every ounce of Jaehyun’s energy to not kiss Doyoung then and there at the bus station.

**********************

                Jaehyun volunteered to send Doyoung to the airport, even though Doyoung’s friends were going to see him off. Taeyong and Taeil were sticking around a few more days before returning to Korea as well and Jaehyun hasn’t gone on his camping trip with Johnny and Ten yet.

                “You know,” Jaehyun breathed, his fingers fiddling with each other as he walked Doyoung to the departure point. “Maybe we can hang out when I get back to Korea.”

                “That would be nice.” Doyoung smiled. “Two accomplices plotting their next murder.”

                “Actually I was thinking it could be somewhere with nice tablecloths and candlelight.” Jaehyun bit his lip. “I would really like to take you out.”

                “Oh Jaehyun…”

                “I know you just broke up so it’s probably very sudden, so that’s why I wanted to give you some time to think about it.” Jaehyun explained. “I don’t want to force you into something you aren’t ready for.”

                “That’s very sweet of you.” Doyoung blushed. “Thank you. For everything.”

                The beeping from the airport loudspeaker demanded attention from all the passengers as they announced the next flight. No one was looking at them. Everyone else had better things to do and other places to be. This was LAX after all.

                Jaehyun leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung stiffened in surprise and Jaehyun cursed himself. _Shit shit shit what did I just do?_

                “You taste like coffee.” Doyoung spurted out, giggling madly.

                “Oh god.” Jaehyun checked his breath. “Now I’ve ruined my chances haven’t I?”

                “Don’t bet on it.” Doyoung smiled. “Call me when you come back home.”

                Jaehyun waved to Doyoung as he walked past the security check and into the departure gate. He rocked on his heels before heading back, skipping in his steps a little as he walked.

**********************

                When Jaehyun saw a waving pink sign when he arrived ICN’s arrival point, he honestly thought it was another WELCOME JEFFREY sign. He was about to run away in shame when he saw the words WELCOME BACK JAEHYUN instead, and behind the sign was the man he couldn’t stop thinking about.

                “You came.”

                “I did.” Doyoung smiled, walking up to Jaehyun. His smile got even bigger since Jaehyun last saw him, and it made his heart skip so many beats. When Doyoung asked for his flight details so that he could pick him up, Jaehyun initially thought he was joking. Now that he knew Doyoung was serious, he couldn’t be any happier.

                “Managed to avoid homicide while I was gone?”

                “Just barely.” Doyoung stuck his tongue out. “I think I almost killed the coffee guy this morning when he gave me the wrong order.”

                “Now that is messy.” Jaehyun laughed. “Imagine blood in the coffee cup. You would never do it though. You’re not a murderer.”

                “Don’t be so quick to judge.” Doyoung wriggled his finger as they made their way to his car. “I do all sorts of things I’m not supposed to do.”

                “Like what?” Jaehyun asked, placing his luggage in the boot.

                “Like how I’m not supposed to fall for anyone so quickly.”

                “Who?”

                Doyoung leaned forward in Jaehyun’s arms, pulling his collar and kissing him, making Jaehyun drop his luggage unceremoniously and a loud clank sound could be heard from inside. They parted to catch their breath and Doyoung blushed.

                “We have to take this slow though. I’m a murderer, remember?” Doyoung said, pulling back from him and pointing at his chest. “If you expose me, I’ll have to kill you.”

                “Fair enough. I am at your mercy.” Jaehyun lifted his hands in mock surrender. Doyoung pointed at his chest and pulled an air trigger with his thumb. Jaehyun grabbed the air gun and twisted Doyoung’s fingers, making him fall forwards into Jaehyun’s embrace.

                “You know if we do this right, this could be a nice roleplay for the bedroom.”

                “Don’t make me shoot you.”

                Jaehyun was not afraid, he knew that despite Doyoung’s tough talk, he would never hurt him.

                After all, you never judge a book by it’s cover. Or it’s murderous intentions.

               

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just to be clear, I love wanna one to pieces and in no way do I condone cheating. This is all a work of fiction of course so don't take it too seriously!
> 
> I really wasn't sure how this was going to end @@ Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also I tried to be funny but I don't think it worked very well TT Thank you for taking the time to read this word dump!


End file.
